Enjoy the splash!
by 11VoDK-A
Summary: The FACE family go to the pool for a fun day! Or is it?


_Splash!_ The sound of water being smacked and lifted upward echoed through the tiny pool. _Splash, splash! _Another two splashes. America sat in the 'kitty pool', flailing his arms into the water and smacking it to his brother, Canada. The first few splashes, he managed to avoid with the block of his tiny hands and floaties on his arms. Now, he could no longer avoid the wrath of the water, "Stoooop it!" He cried out, but America wasn't able to hear his brothers plead as he kept splashing the water into his face. France soon walked over to where the two boys were 'playing' and scooped up Canada. He tried to calm him down, wiping the tears from his face while cooing at him. He then shot a accusing look over to England who walked over as well, holding the young American who fidgeted around in his arms.

"_Oi! _Watch your little maniac there! He has done made my poor Canada cry!"

"Well, _excuse _me! It's not even my fault! We wouldn't even be here if it had been me to decide! No, you insisted, _insisted_, we should go to the pool! What a wonderful idea it was," England's whole sentence was complete sarcasm with the venom sliding from his mouth, his bushy eyebrows wrinkled up in annoyance. The Frenchman and the Brit continued to argue on and on, Canada now having stopped crying, America kept fidgeting, both oblivious of what was going on. Other families stared over at the two arguing men, eyes narrowing with no amusement. America and Canada finally escaped their guardians grasps without them knowing somehow and jumped back into the small pool. America began to splash the water back at his brothers face once again. Canada got a flustered face as he screamed, "STOP!" at his brother, who didn't do what he said, and so, there went the large splash war between the two. Huffing and grumbling between the splashes, the two began to have their own argument.

"You're such a jerk!" Cried out Canada and America puffed his cheeks up, giving off another tough wave at his brother. "Nu-UH! You're just weak!" The young boy gave back his response and his brother wrinkled up his nose and threw another wave at him, "Oh yeah?! Atleast I don't wet the bed still!" That set America off, his face now as red as it could get. Sure, he would wet the bed sometimes even though he was five now, but it was because England had given him a lot to drink that day or night! It wasn't his fault! So he 'dove' into the about three –feet water, and jumping out, tackling his brother down into the water. He then grabbed his brothers arm with his teeth, making Canada cry out in pain, squealing, kicking the water, doing anything he could to get America to stop.

England and France stopped their argument once they noticed the two boys fighting; one biting the other. England's eyes widened, and he rushed over to try and pull America out, but France reached them first and yanked away the Canadian boy out first, who was crying, again.

"Look at what that maniac did to my Canada!" France glared at England, who was now holding America in his arms, who had a triumphed look in his blue eyes. He stared at the teeth mark on the other boy's arm, it was basically printed in the skin like a fossil, but it wasn't exactly a wound to call _serious_. England looked at America and narrowed his eyes, and set down the boy beside him, who was getting ready for a scolding; or on _very __**very**__ rare _occasions, spanked. England had huffed in some air as he was about to speak, but let out a long sigh once America had given him his big, blue puppy dog eyes.

"Stop that," He said, frowning. He wasn't able to scold him when he looked so adorable with that face. France was still comforting Canada, though glanced over at England and America to see what scolding there was going to be. England rubbed his forehead before picking up the American and mumbled quietly, "Just don't do that ever again. _Ever_. And you need to apologize to your brother, but not right now." America quickly nodded, his puppy dog eyes vanishing and returned with a big grin. Got away with something… _again!_

* * *

"Hey, Iggy! I think I'm ready to swim in the big pool now," America said excitedly, pointing to the other pool. England shook his head, crossing his arms as he sat by the edge of the 'kitty pool', "I'm afraid not, America. I would allow you to go over there if I had brought my swimming trunks along with me, but I didn't. Maybe next time, alright?" They had been out at the pool for about 2 hours now, Canada had been avoiding his brother, even after he had apologized to him. France had kept a close eye on them both, as if approving of Canada's choice. "Aw, come on! Pleeeease, Iggy?" He begged, giving the puppy dog eyes once again. "That's not going to work this time, America." England said, before he got up and sat in his lounge chair beside France. America pouted, but it last for only a moment as he got a 'brilliant plan'. _I'll be swimming over there in no time! _He smiled and swam around in the small pool.

About ten minutes later, America walked over to England, who had been supervising him closely now.

"Igggggy! I'm hungggry," He whined, and the Englishman sat up straighter now and looked over towards the food bar. "Is that so? Then why don't we go get you something to eat then," He suggested, now standing up. America groaned and jumped onto his guardians lounge chair and curled up, holding his stomach, "I'm too hungry to waaalk! Can you just get me a piece of pizza pweaaase?" England rolled his eyes, sighed and nodded, "Fine, fine! Francis, watch America for me while I get him some pizza, will you?" Without even waiting for an answer, the Brit walked off and headed over to the food bar which held a line of three people in front of him. America smiled and uncurled, jumped off the lounge chair and began to track towards England, "Hey, where do you think you're going? You're supposed to stay with me, remember?" France said, looking towards America who had stopped. "I'm going to go with England! It's too lonely over here!" Was his excuse, and France just shrugged and continued to watch Canada play with another kid.

_Perfect! _America had pulled off his 'master' plan and was now standing at the stairs to the regular pool. He smiled widely, and took a step into it. He then took another step down, the water already past his waist. One more step, the water was now up just under his chin, and he still wasn't standing onto the floor! He puffed out his cheeks, turning to look back at the stairs, wondering if he was too scared to go any further. _No! I'm not like my brother! _He thought proudly in his head, and so, he let go of the pole that helped him to step down the stairs. It was glorious for a moment, he was finally in the big pool! It was all ruined as he finally touched the ground. Even on his tippy-toes he couldn't poke his head from the water! He began to flail quickly, kicking himself up with a gasp, as water drifted into his mouth, making him cough. If he had on his floaties, they would have kept him up, but he ditched those awhile back so he was stuck with his arms. The life-guard was too busy taking care of the people at the snack bar, he hadn't noticed. _This is the end for me! _America cried silently, keeping up his flailing. Soon, his brother had wondered over as well, leaning over to try and grab his brothers hand. "Keep still!" Canada cried out, and America was only startled by the grasp of his hand, so he flailed even worse, pulling Canada into the water with him. Now, they were both flailing and crying out.

Once England returned, he looked around for the small American, holding a paper plate with a slice of cheese pizza on it. He looked to France, and snorted, "Hey frog! Where's America! I told you to watch him!" France didn't give a respond, and England stood beside him now, noticing he had fallen asleep. England's cheeks flustered up in frustration and he kicked the lounge chair and barked out, "Frog! Wake up! Canada is missing too!" France jumped up, and looked around. England looked around desperately and dropped the plate of pizza on the ground as he spotted the two flailing boys in the other pool.

France and England rushed over to the other pool quickly, England leaning down towards the pool, reaching out but they were too far away from the edge. "Dammit," He gritted his teeth before he stood up, and then held his breath, then jumped into the pool, falling into the water quickly. Once his head bobbed out, he swam his way over to the two crying boys, holding them both up in his arms. America clung to England's neck crying furiously, and Canada was clinging to him as well, too scared to even cry. Once he got them both back onto the edge of the pool, he set them down and then pulled himself out. He was now soaked within his clothing. France had already picked up Canada and cooing, hugging the boy tightly against his chest. England did the same, America still crying and clinging to his neck tightly.

"I'm so sorry Iggy! I'm so sorry! I'm not ready to swim in the big pool! It -_hik_- was so –_hik_- scary!" America had cried so hard, he was no starting to get the hiccups. England made the 'shhhshhhshh' sound and cradled the young boy, rocking him slightly. "It's okay.. You're okay…" America had started to calm down a little more and loosened his grip slightly, and kept his hiccups, "I just -_hik_- wanna go home.." England smiled softly and pressed his lips gently to his forehead, nodding. "I agree.. lets go home.." France looked over at the two, and nodded in agreement also. Then, the four walked off towards the entrance, not even bothering to dry off.

_What a day at the pool!_

* * *

**_A/N: So.. the ending was a little rushed. It's late, I need to go to bed, got a huge test tomorrow.. Might fix it later, or another day! Whatever.. Anyways, hope you enjoyed my first FACE fanfic! C:_**


End file.
